


Stress Packed Week

by Sail_Productions



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Caring boyfriends, College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, M/M, Mental Exhaustion, Mental Instability, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_Productions/pseuds/Sail_Productions
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has had a really bad week and just wants to let it all out, so they finally do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	Stress Packed Week

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: BokuAkaKuroKen fluff and angst. They/them pronouns for Akaashi.

Akaashi was stressed. Stressed stressed. They didn’t want to do anything, see anyone, be anywhere. They just didn’t want to exist for a second. They wanted to be left alone completely so that they could get their cool back, especially after such a stressful week.

Let’s go through Akaashi’s week, shall we? Sunday, the day their father's weekly hate ritual started. Every Sunday, Akasshi’s dad would call them and remind them what a disgrace to this family they are and etc etc. Monday, when Akashi went to school, they forgot that they had an assignment due by the beginning of class that day and they had never finished it because they were to busy going to their boyfriend's volleyball games, along with their sisters visit to the hospital because she was being a dumbass and fell off a tree.

Tuesday, Akaashi was late for work because Bokuto wouldn't let them out the door. After that, Bokuto wouldn't stop spamming their phone. After a while, Bokuto got Kuroo to do it too. Although, Kuroo’s was more of concern than whining. Kenma also got home late, adding to Akaashi’s anxiety and stress that something had happened to him. Wednesday, Akaashi got a call from their uncle. The usual, wanting money because he was broke and couldn't afford shit. Akaashi never indulged him in his needs, so their uncle never got what he wanted anyway, which led to a call from Akaashi’s mom asking why they didn't give their uncle money for food. Akaashi was astounded and hung up on his mother almost immediately after the question, leading to many missed calls, voicemails, and messages from both their uncle and mom.

It's only half way through the week so far. 

Thursday. Oh Thursday. 

On Thursday, Bokuto and Kuroo missed the bus to volleyball practice, making Akaashi skip his psychology class at 5 since Kenma was a work an hour away and couldn't even get there in time to actually get them to practice. 

Friday, almost the end of the week. Akaashi went to lunch after their 11am lecture, only to find that the seniors had rented out the entire cafeteria to have a party. Having no time to get lunch before their next class, Akaashi just skipped lunch to study for a few minutes for the mock exam they had for their anatomy class. Akaashi sucked at anatomy. And guess what? Akaashi got a really bad grade on the test as well. Akaashi was angry and disappointed in themself, but couldn't do anything about it. I mean, it didn’t really matter anyway, right? Since it was just a mock exam?

Akaashi sighed, wanting to go home. They knew they bombed the test and just wanted to go home and sob before their boyfriends got home. Akaashi never wanted their boyfriends to worry about them. Akaashi sighed as their stomach growled. They still hadn’t eaten. 

Looking at their watch, a worried look came across their face as they realized they had been sitting for way too long and was about to miss their next class. They stood up and sprinted to the 3rd building, which was almost a whole mile from their current destination. Akaashi sighed as they kept sprinting, thankful that they had taken volleyball in highschool to earn this stamina. 

Akaashi stepped into the classroom right on time, at exactly 2:30. Akaashi sighed, knowing this class, Lab, didn’t end for another 4 hours. Akaashi had already warned their boyfriends that they would be home later than normal today, so it wasn’t much of a big deal… until Akaashi got many texts and calls from their boyfriends at 3, wanting to know where they were and why they weren’t home yet. Akaashi knew that they couldn’t reply to them, which only added to their frustration as the phone kept buzzing in their back pocket as they were trying not to drop the very dangerous chemical in their hand.

The class ran later than it was supposed to, again, only adding to Akaashi’s frustration. Akaashi packed their stuff and cleaned the lab station before starting their walk back to their car…

Which was parked on the other side of campus. 3 miles away.

Akaashi’s knuckles turned white as his hands moved into fists. Akaashi took a deep breath. They could get through it, they always had. They really wanted to go home, but the thought of their worried boyfriends being right there in front of their face as soon as they walked in was not very pleasing. 

Akaashi pulled their phone out of their pocket for the first time since this morning. They had 23 missed calls, from Bokuto, Kuroo, and their mother. Akaashi also had 92 text messages, mainly from their mother and uncle. Akaashi only had 3 voicemails, so they listened to those first before checking the messages.

“Voicemail #1: From: Mom: beeeeep Akaashi Keji! How dare you ignore your mother! This is a serious matter that has gone undiscussed for the past week! You ignored your uncle and turned him away when he was in need of something so futile! Are you really my son or not? You should never refuse someone in need! Call me back when you get the chance.” beeeeep 

Akaashi rolled their eyes and deleted the voicemail. If you couldn’t tell, their mother used the wrong pronouns. The next one was from Kuroo. “Voicemail #2: From: Tetsu <3: beeeeep Hey Keiji. I know you’ve had a bad week, and we all want to help you, but we aren’t sure how. If you could call me back when you get the time, we’d love to hear about what you need, alright sweetheart? I love you. Have a good day.” beeeeeep

Akaashi felt tears well up in their eyes upon hearing Kuroo’s soft and gentle voice. They were happy that someone noticed. Akaashi checked the last voicemail before calling Kuroo back. 

“Voicemail #3: From: Gold Digger: beeeeeep Heyyyy Akaashi. You probably got a few calls from your mother these past few days. You know, you should never refuse someone in need. I’ll be expecting $200 dollars by the end of next week. I’ll be waiting.” beeeeeep

Akaashi didn’t react to that voicemail, just immediately deleted it. 

Akaashi went back to their contacts, clicking Kuroo’s name when they found it. 

Kuroo picked up on the second ring. 

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Kuroo’s soft voice came through the phone, causing Akaashi to tear up slightly again. Taking a shuddering breath they were sure Kuroo could hear, they responded. “Not too great. Lots of shit is going on and it’s been a little too much this week.” Akaashi cursed themselves for sounding like they were on the edge of a breakdown. 

“I’m so sorry baby. Kenma, Kou and I have some things prepared for when you get home, alright? Try not to dwell on anything too hard on the way home ok? We love you and we’ll see you when you get here. I love you.” 

Akaashi felt a few tears fall down his face at Kuroo’s soft and caring voice. “Yeah,” Akaashi responded, their voice cracking. “I love you too. I’ll see you when you get home, Tetsu.” “Drive safe sweetheart.” Akaashi hung up before Kuroo could hear them sniffle.

Akaashi wiped their tears before taking a deep breath and continuing the walk to the car.

*time skip to when Akaashi gets home*

Akaashi hurried up the stairs to their shared apartment, wanting to be in the comfort of all of their boyfriends' arms. 

Akaashi speed walks to the door, hurriedly trying to unlock the door, failing because of the tears in their eyes. Soon enough, they heard footsteps come to the door, probably hearing the struggle Keiji was having with unlocking the door. 

As soon as the door opened, Akaashi was enveloped in a hug from their biggest boyfriend. Akaashi immediately hugged Bokuto back tight, trying not to cry. Bokuto picked Akaashi up, still hugging them, and brought them to the couch, where Bokuto sat Akaashi down. Bokuto placed a soft kiss on Keiji’s forehead before walking towards the bedroom. 

Akaashi looked down, trying to calm themselves down, but only saw the shoes still on their feet. Akaashi bent down to unlace them, but their hands were caught in long, slender ones. Akaashi looked up to see Kuroo looking back up at them with loving eyes filled with worry. Kuroo placed a soft kiss on Akaashi’s lips before unlacing their shoes and taking them off. Kuroo got up to put the shoes by the door, only to feel Akaashi grab his shirt hem. 

Kuroo looked back at Akaashi, only to see their head down. “Stay.” Akaashi brokenly whispered. Kuroo felt his heart break into a million pieces upon hearing his love's broken voice. Kuroo placed the shoes down and quickly pulled his lover into a tight hug. Akaashi hugged Kuroo tightly, finally feeling the tears fall down their face as they started sobbing. Kuroo gripped onto Akaashi harder, feeling extremely sad for them. 

A while later, about 2 minutes, Kuroo picked Akaashi up, who was still slightly crying into Kuroo’s shoulder and took them back to their shared bedroom. Kenma, who was sitting on the bed with his game, immediately turned it off upon hearing Kuroo and Akaashi come into the room. Kenma got up and took Akaashi from Kuroo and gave them a hug of his own. 

If anything, that made Akaashi cry more. Kenma just shushed them and assured them that they would be ok and that it would all be ok. Kenma led Akaashi to the bed and sat them down, wiping their tears away before turning and grabbing one of Kuroo’s shirts, Bokuto’s sweatshirt, and some of his own sweatpants. He turned to Akaashi with the clothes, lightly kissed them before handing over the clothes, and pulled them into a bathroom. 

Akaashi lightly gasped in awe when they saw the bathroom. The lights were off, replaced by a few candles placed around the bathroom. The bath was filled with hot, still steaming water and rose petals, and smells slightly of vanilla, Akaashi’s favorite smell. There were plush white robes sitting on the rack, one with Akaashi’s name on it. Akaashi turned around and hugged Kenma again, thanking him. Kenma only nodded, kissing Akaashi once more before leaving so that Akaashi could have their bath in peace.

Akaashi slowly took their clothes off, folding them as they went. Akaashi stepped into the bath and slowly sunk into it, sighing in relaxation. Akaashi lent their head back and enjoyed the hot bath water around them.

About 10 minutes later, the door opened, revealing Bokuto with a cup of what Akaashi already knew was their favorite tea. Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, making his heart jump. Bokuto smiled back gently. He placed the mug next to Akaashi, who picked it up and took a sip. Akaashi smiled, finding the tea perfect. They sent another smile to Bokuto, whispering, “It’s perfect.” before stealing a long and passionate kiss from Bokuto. Bokuto pulled back, smiling. He was glad that Akaashi was relaxing. Bokuto placed one last kiss on Akaashi’s forehead before leaving once more, closing the door softly behind him. 

Akaashi smiled. They weren’t very frustrated anymore, just in need of more love from their boyfriends. Akaashi finished their tea before getting up, grabbing not their robe but Kenma’s instead. It was ever so slightly smaller, not too much that you would be able to tell the difference. 

Akaashi dried their body before putting on all of their boyfriends' clothing items given to them. After Akaashi was dressed, they walked out of the bathroom to see their boyfriends on the bed, waiting for them. Akaashi smiled softly, crawling in between Kuroo and Bokuto. Immediately, they felt hands on their waist and bodies snuggling closer. Akaashi sighed in content before snuggling closer to Kuroo’s chest. Akaashi reached an arm over Kuroo and grabbed Kenma’s hand, who, in turn, intertwined their fingers together. Akaashi smiled once more, looking behind to give Bokuto a kiss, back to Kuroo to give him a kiss, and then over Kuroo to give Kenma a kiss. 

After that, Akaashi settled back into place, trying to forget the day that seemed to be rushing back to him. Kuroo seemed to take note of the slight distressed look on Akaashi’s face. 

Akaashi felt a hand on their cheek. They looked up into Kuroo’s eyes. “Yes?” They whispered, not trusting their voice to go louder in fear of crying again. 

Kuroo’s gentle eyes penetrated them, making them feel soft. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Kuroo asked gently. Akaashi debated. It would probably be best. Akaashi nodded slightly and sat up, their boyfriends following.

“This week has been complete shit. All of it. I only seem to forget about it when I’m home.” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and Kuroo grabbed them and pulled them into his lab, hugging their waist. Kenma’s hand was still in Akaashi’s grip, and he was looking at Akaashi intently with underlying worry.

Akaashi took a deep breath. “You guys don’t know this, but my father calls me every Sunday, telling me how much of a disgrace I am and how I will never be enough, and that I’m a sin because of who I love. If I don’t answer, I get constant phone calls and messages until I do.” Kenma squeezed their hand harder, understanding. Akaashi blinked their tears before continuing. 

“On Monday, I had an assignment due that wasn’t even started, and I never got it done. It really wasn’t that big of a deal since it didn’t really matter, but it eventually added to the aggression. Tuesday, I was late for work and Kenma was home late, and both weren’t really that big of a deal, since both were fixed easily. Tuesday was probably the best day this week, and it was still bad.

“On Wednesday, I got the normal call from my uncle every month, about him needing money. I don’t know why he called me, since I never give it to him anyway, but he did. After that call, my mother called me, asking why I wasn’t helping my uncle. After that, I hung up on her. I never called her back, and I still have messages and missed calls from her.” Kuroo squeezed Akaashi’s middle, knowing how hard that must have been (he had been through something similar. Kuroo could tell you how emotionally draining it was)

“Thursday wasn’t really bad either, just a bit stressful. Today was so awful.” Akaashi took a deep breath. 

“I missed breakfast because I was going to be late for class. After sitting in class for an hour, I went to get lunch, only to find that the cafeteria had been rented out for some dumb party the seniors were planning. My next class was at 1:00, and I didn’t have time to grab anything else. I went to study for the mock exam I had next class, anatomy, which you all know I suck at. I bombed it, which doesn’t really matter since it wasn’t a grade, but everyone else did so good on it. I went to lab at 2:30, I was almost late and had to sprint a mile to get there. Lab was only supposed to last 4 hours but ended up going 30 minutes after. After that, I had to walk all the way across campus back to my car. Although, after I called Kuroo, I felt better, and I feel even better now that I’m with all of you.”

Everyone hugged Akaashi. They all felt increasingly bad for them. Akaashi’s day, week even, sucked complete ass and there was nothing any of them could have done. 

“We’re so sorry about what happened Kaashi. If only there was something we could have done…” Bokuto said. Akaashi squeezed his hand harder. “No Kou, don’t think like that. None of it was your fault at all, and there really wasn’t anything you could have done unless I told you about mom and uncle.” 

“Still though,” Kenma said, “if only we had noticed sooner.” Akaashi shook their head. “It’s alright. It’s alright now. I'm alright, we’re alright.” 

Kuroo nodded in agreement. 

Akaashi closed their eyes for a moment, opening them again with a smile on their face. “Now, I don’t know about you guys, but I am tired as shit. Can we go to sleep now?” Everyone nodded, a small smile on all their faces. 

They all laid down, getting comfortable. Kenma turned the lamp off, cuddling back up to Kuroo. Akaashi sighed. “Thank guys. All of you.” Koutarou placed a kiss behind Keiji’s ear. “Anything for you sweetheart. We all love you and hate to see you in any kind of pain.” Kou said. Akaashi flushed. 

“Everything that happened today and this week, let’s try to forget about it ok? And when your dad calls back, just hand the phone to me, I’ll make sure he never bothers you again.” Kuroo said, making Akaashi laugh. Everyone smiled at the sound. 

Akaashi kissed Kuroo lightly. “Alright, Tetsu.” Kenma suddenly leaned over Kuroo, stealing a kiss from Akaashi before stating, “And I’ll talk to that ugly ass uncle of yours. He’s a dick hole.” Everyone laughed at that. Akaashi nodded. “Ok, Ken.” 

“Goodnight Kou, Tetsu, Ken. I love you guys all so much.” Akaashi said. 

“We love you too Keiji. Goodnight.”


End file.
